Love Travels at Illegal Speeds
by room4602
Summary: Spencer/Ashley. Spashley breaks all speedometers in this love story.
1. Accelerate

Author's Note: This is an old story I used to post at . I'm trying to revive it so I'm posting it here. Hope you enjoy!

-------

**Chapter One - Accelerate.**

She saunters down the stairs with great ease. She's faultless. The perfect combination of both her parents. Wavy, long hair bounces around her immaculate face with every step she takes. Her posture determined, head erect, blue eyes blazing, scanning the living room for one particular individual.

She's still upset.

Earlier that day, she had gotten in a heated argument with her mother, the same one that has happened countless times. The dispute ended with the teenager stomping up the staircase yelling obscenities and insults at her old lady.

That was three hours ago.

She had self-secured herself in her room. Frustration had gotten the best of her and she turned to her iPod for release. Blasting the infamous 'don't-fuck-with-me' playlist through the speakers, she began bobbing her head to the beat and sang along with the words already sketched into her brain.

_This is beginning to become some vapid routine._

And still, that thought did not stop her. Instead, she screamed harder along with the music, arms suddenly mimicked the words being heard. Pillows hit the floor. Blankets were tossed into the air. Fists pounded into the walls. Miscellaneous items found new homes. The point was to make as much racket as humanly possible. When she was done, that point was certainly made.

But, even as a young, lively teenager, exhaustion was powerful enough to fight against her. Amongst all the rubbish, the beautiful blue-eyed girl laid herself down to stare at her vacant ceiling, the only thing untouched by her previous rampage.

_She only wants to help, yeah that's what she says. But, that's what she always says! It's getting fucking repetitive. The embarrassment department in my body can tolerate so much. Ah, I regress…she is my mother. I love her. Plus, I still need that favor…_

With that she got up, grabbed her journal, and traveled downstairs.

She spotted her target right away. Her mother was situated on the couch, one foot resting on the floor, the other positioned under her. She had her reading glasses on and was leaning over the armrest, gazing over papers. Her eyes stayed fixated on these documents, even when her daughter came stomping into the room.

The feisty teenager took a seat directly in front of her mother with a loud thud. The middle-aged woman appeared not to notice. Next tactic: an exaggerated sigh; still no reaction.

Annoyed and out of ideas, the young girl shrieked, "MOM!"

With a smile as fake as the boobs on Pamela Anderson's chest, the wise woman lifted her head and said, "Yes honey, did you want something?" There was a dangerous glare in her eye.

Seems like she was still upset too.

"We're both mad…clearly you agree. But we've had this 'make-up' discussion so many times before. Let's skip it this time. You love me and you're sorry. I love you and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Sums it up. And now, I need to ask you a favor."

"And what's that? Clean the mess you just created in your room."

The young girl rolled her eyes, "No…well yes, but not only that. As you already know, I'm taking philosophy with Mr. Portman. Our final paper consists of writing about one of the most overexposed subjects…_love_. We are required to write about the greatest love we've ever witnessed. Many of my colleagues are writing about romantic affairs they've read in a book or seen in a movie or whatnot. But, I'm trying to break the mold, I actually want this paper to be accurate. And the greatest love I've ever witnessed has been between you and…well, you and Ma."

She stopped there and looked up to see her mother's eyes that matched her own. That unique shade of blue. The two women, they were almost identical looking at each other the way they were. Except, Johnnie had full luscious brown hair, while Spencer was a dazzling blonde.

Yes, Johnnie Rae Carlin-Davies. 50 percent: Davies attitude, fashion sense, hair, and nose wrinkle; 50 percent: Carlin intellect, compassion, head-tilt, and stunning blue eyes. Yeah, don't worry, other people drool over her too. Spencer and Ashley had produced quite the little girl.

Fact was, though, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Just as fast as love can hit you, this realization hit Spencer. Johnnie was never the one to show a 'soft-side.' When she did, oh, you noticed. Everybody within a five-mile radius noticed. It was powerful.

_My goodness, she's just like Ashley_, Mrs. Carlin-Davies thought. As any other mother thinking about their offspring growing up, Spencer felt a wetness in her eye, tears barely on the edge of streaming down her face.

"Awww Mom, don't get all sappy on me."

And, just like that, the moment was gone.

The brunette continued, "I've never actually heard the complete story between you and Ma. It'll be interesting, I'm sure, and furthermore it will help me get an A," she finished with a smile.

"Are you sure Jo? It's a really long story."

"Well, I'm supposed to include examples, so…tell me all that you can remember. I know your memory is fading."

"Excuse me?!"

"Face it Mom, you're getting old."

Not able to keep a stern face at such a witty comment, Spencer giggled, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright Mom, reminisce away."


	2. Retrograde

**Chapter 2 – Retrograde.**

"Okay, so you want me to start from the beginning?"

"Sure, from the very beginning."

Spencer takes a deep breath, "Alright, it all started when I moved to…"

* * *

16 year old Spencer's POV:

Los Angeles. A week ago my two brothers and I were in small town Ohio. Where I knew the rules. Now we're in this huge city where everything moves faster, harder. And there are no rules. I feel like something is different with me. But that's good, right?

I've been attending King High for a couple of days now. Much larger than Mt. Vernon High School, the one I used to attend. I'm blown away. In attempt to meet new people, I decide to go out for the cheerleading squad…

* * *

Present time:

"Mom, just cut to the good part. How'd you meet Ma?"

* * *

16 year old Spencer's POV:

Okay, now remember when I said something was different with me? Yeah, that was an understatement. Those feelings just heightened when I first laid eyes on _her._

Here I was, the new girl, roaming around, looking like a chicken with it's head cut off, staring from building number to building number, trying to figure out where my science lab was. I was already late and to top it all off, everyone in sight was rushing to get somewhere.

That's when I heard the clattering of metal.

I spun around to see a distraught girl trying to open up her locker. Suited up in a tan mid-drift shirt with a brown knit top and a camouflage skirt that unveiled her silky bronze legs…she was a vision.

That's weird…did I just think that? Yeah. Something was **definitely** different with me.

And oddly, I felt like spilling my life story to her. Instead I played it cool, I was an L.A. girl now, and strolled right up to her. But then I couldn't form a sentence. My mouth opened and closed as if to say something but no noise escaped my mouth. I couldn't even muster a "hi."

"God, why doesn't anything work in this stupid place?"

An angelic voice. Well, a frustrated angelic voice. Anyway, she must have sensed me staring, because at that moment she turned around.

"You want something!"

"Uh... yeah. Do you know where science lab three is?"

"Yes." She responds. At that moment she manages to get her locker open, and, being so strategically placed in there, all her stuff falls out.

"Man!"

"Hey, let me help."

Shaking out of my stupor, I lean down to assist the beauty. On my way to rescuing her, my clumsy gene kicked in and I made contact with her for the first time: I accidentally grazed her arm causing her to spill her coffee all over herself and her possessions.

"Oww! Oh, damn!"

"God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Who cares what you meant?"

I take a step back. That hurt me more than I'd like to admit.

"Do you always have to create a disaster everywhere you go?"

No. As fate would have it, it's only around you. Plus, I was just trying to help…

"What is your problem? I'm just trying to find my way around here."

Angry Spencer has unleashed.

"You and everyone else in this place."

What does she mean by that? Before I have a chance to ask, she slams her locker and walks away, leaving me completely alone.

And I still don't know where my science lab is.

* * *

The rest of the day was, surprisingly, uneventful. Classes went by smoothly. After school I got my chance to meet 'the squad.' Highlight of my day, I must say. It seems like all 14 of them have the same personality. Awesome.

All except one. The Captain. Madison Duarte. Ruler of the school alongside her boyfriend Aiden Dennison, whom I had met earlier. Seems like a man of few words. Hmm…I always liked the quiet ones.

Anyway, after the 'spirit-raising' cheer practice, I was forced to take part in watching my brother's basketball practice, cursed with being the only teenager in California without a license. Taking a seat on the uncomfortable, splinter-invested bleachers of King High's gymnasium I sit watching sweaty, hormonal teenage boys toss a rubber ball around.

I glance down at the bench and see that Aiden kid again. He's staring. At me. I give him a smile and he quickly looks away. Weird.

A quick intake of breath. _She's_ here. And she's coming towards me. Play it cool Carlin, play it cool.

"So, are you a basketball fan? Or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?"

Respond Spencer.

"Question: Are you on meds?"

Thank you! Voice and confidence have made their entrance.

"Actually, no…"

We make the usual small talk and then she says something that catches my attention. Not that I was already hanging on every word.

"At King High, as in life, it's all about being somebody."

Hmmm…come to think of it, I don't even know who _I_ am? Does that make me a nobody?

"And who are you?"

"Today? I haven't really decided yet." She reaches for my hand and finishes, "Ashley Davies."

I take her hand into my own. Our first proper touch.

"Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet this version of you."

Heck, it's nice to meet any version of you.

* * *

Present time:

"That's how you guys met."

"Yup."

Johnnie looks at her mom thoughtfully then starts to jot something down on her notepad.

Spencer eyes her curiously, "What are you writing?"

"Oh, some notes."

"Tell me."

"I just got an idea for a topic sentence that's all."

"Which is?"

"You're quite inquisitive mother," Johnnie states matter-of-factly. "It says 'Even the greatest of loves do not start with a spark to your heart or hit your soul like a tsunami. My example has begun in quite the opposite fashion, actually. Mundane and dull.'"

Shocked, Spencer slapped her daughter upside the head. "Johnnie!"

"Oww Mom!"

"It gets better." Spencer growled, "You didn't let me finish. After her introduction your Mama took me out to see the town."

* * *

16 year old Spencer's POV:

The fam and I have been sight-seeing often and I thought I saw it all. But, envisioning the city through her eyes, encountering places that she thinks are important aspects of Los Angeles…it's like a new world to me.

Duck Tours got nothin' on Ashley Davies.

Anyway, she took me back to her house after that. Which was a mansion, I must say. Her room was twice the size as mine. We sat there, on her bed, for hours watching television. We were already comfortable with each other. L.A. was shaping out to be a pretty impressive city after all.

And then came the question.

"So, did you leave a boy back home?"

I have always been a rather reserved girl. Back home I was 'sought after but never caught.' Many called me a tease. Truth was I was never really attracted to boys back home. Sure, I've been on dates, but nothing serious ever became. I always thought it was because I haven't met 'the one' yet. And when I did, I'd know. I'd feel it.

"Uh, no one special. You?"

What am I thinking? Of course she's taken! Look at her!

"No. One should only hit and run. Boys are way too much trouble."

Got that right.

After that little confession, I guess about the type of guys she's into, we blabber about experiences with guys and quirky things they do that annoy us. She understands what I'm saying. We can already finish each other's sentences. Then she says something that's a real eye-opener for me.

"It's a good thing that they're not the only choice…"

Her body lies down onto the bed and her hand casually covers my own. Whoa. What was that? Did she feel it too? I pull away. I'm nervous. Realization finally hits.

She's gay.


	3. Obstruct

AN: Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm glad you're liking it so far. :) Also, **K-dawg**, just wanted to let you know i'm working on **_Assuredly_**. Posting this story and reading feedback is what keeps me motivated to finally finish all my stories. Thanks again everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Obstruct.**

16 year old Spencer's POV:

Gay.

Never really thought about the word before. I was always taught that 'it was wrong and unnatural' to love someone of the same sex as yourself. That's what my mother says anyway. But, I always disagreed with her opinions; I definitely disagreed with her on this one. Who says we have the right to tell people whom they can and can't love? It just wasn't fair in my book. Even though I supported that idea, I have not once thought I was I gay.

A lesbian.

Into girls.

Not ONCE.

Until I met Ashley Davies.

And that scared the shit out of me.

* * *

Present time:

Suddenly the front door swings open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ashley belts as she walks through the door. "God, I will never get tired of saying that!" She chuckles, dragging her bag full of folders and notepads into the house.

With no response, she looks around her house curiously, "Uh, where is my lovely family rushing to greet me?"

Spencer answers from her place on the couch, "We're in living room Ash!"

The older Mrs. Carlin-Davies waltzes into room, heading straight for her wife. On her way over, she eyes her daughter suspiciously, who is seated Indian-style on the floor, pen and paper in hand, two feet in front of Spencer.

"You're here early."

Ashley arrives at her desired destination, leans down and gives her wife a kiss on the forehead, takes a seat next to her, exhausted.

"Yeah, well, I worked my ass off today. We've perfected seven new songs. All single worthy," Ashley answers and then glances down at her daughter again. Johnnie's got a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"And what are you doing here Squirt? It's 2 p.m. on a Saturday. Shouldn't you be out with Natalie?"

"She's grounded. Got busted for hiding Auntie Kyla's presentation boards in baby James' room. He massacred them with finger paint and carrot juice."

"Oh my God. Kyla must have freaked out! Man, what I would give to see her face. Why'd Nat hide them in the first place?"

"April Fool's Day. And apparently that cost Auntie Kyla the bonus she wanted. Meaning Nat lost out on the new car too."

"Bummer…so, what are my two favorite ladies up to?"

"Oh, you know, we're just chatting about how you were a gigantic bitch to Mom upon first meeting her."

"WHAT?"

"She has to write a paper about love, Ash. And our daughter wants to write about _**us**_. I was telling our story," Spencer explains with a smile.

"So you told her I was a bitch!"

Spencer smile drops, "Well, she wanted to know details, so I described our first encounter…"

"…that included how bitchy you were to poor, innocent Mommy here. God Ma, I always pictured you as the Casanova type. Not the two-headed monster type."

"I was having a bad day. And at least I took the time to seek her out and apologize later. Where did you leave off anyway?"

"Well…"

* * *

16 year old Spencer's POV:

No, no. I couldn't be gay? I just really admired her, that's all. I mean, she's everything I'm not: spontaneous, rebellious, rambunctious. I respected her for being all that I couldn't be. No attraction whatsoever.

The next day at school I avoid her. I couldn't face her.

Turns out my plan doesn't pan out too well because by lunch – I'm spotted. She sees me out by the front of the school talking with Madison and Aiden, glides over in our direction, and thrusts herself into the conversation. There's a tense vibe between her and Aiden. I'm guessing they all have complicated a history. And what's that ping in my chest? Jealousy? Nah.

After Madison and Aiden leave, there's us. Just us. I speak up, always being the Nosey Nancy.

"Okay, what was that all about?"

"Nothing, she's a bitch."

Duh. I knew that.

"No, not her…him," I clarify.

"What?"

"You and him, that's what."

And, don't you say _nothing…_

"Nothing."

I thought I said not to say _nothing!_

I smirk at her answer, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not! Hey, I freaked you out yesterday, didn't I?"

Changing the subject. I'll let it slide.

"No. Not really..."

Besides causing this mysterious feeling in my gut.

"Come on."

"Yeah, you did."

Probably not in the way you think though.

"I knew it. Sorry. My shrink thinks it's because I like to be different. I just think it's because I like to, well, freak people out."

And make their heart flutter? Because you have that effect too.

"Well, you succeeded."

"Thanks. That's good right?"

* * *

Present time:

"Yawn! Spence, your version is BORING."

"Thank you!" Johnnie cries flinging her arms in the air.

Glaring at the other two women in the room, Spencer snarls, "You asked to hear every detail dear daughter! I'm just trying to help you out!"

"I know, and thanks Mom. Deep down, I appreciate it. But jeez, you're disclosing every mediocre occurrence, every buried emotion. How do you remember it all?"

"I don't know. When it comes to your Ma I cherish every moment."

"Awwww, you're so sweet baby," with that Ashley swings her arm over her wife and cradles her in her arms. Spencer tilts her head to get a better view of Ashley's eyes and smiles softly. Ashley grins back and gives her an innocent peck on the cheek.

"Daughter alert! Daughter alert!" Johnnie yells, interrupting the moment. "Can't you go one minute without kissing?"

"No!" The married couple replies, giggling.

"Plus," Ashley adds, "you've seen worse before…"

"Ash!" Spencer gasps and playfully slaps her wife's arm.

"I thought we were never to talk about that incident again!"

Ashley laughs, "Fine, I'll stop. Do you know what I want to talk about now though?"

"What?" The two other women say in unison.

"Us! Can it be my turn to tell the story now? Please?"

* * *

17 year old Ashley's POV:

This is where we stand. Feelings hinted but not demonstrated. We've been through so much in so little time.

The drama at the dance, her 'date' with Kelly the slut, the unexpected confession at the beach, the stupid competition for Aiden's affection, our almost kiss, her quick run-around with Aiden…

* * *

Present time:

"Ugh! I don't believe you! You're casually skipping over everything!"

"Spencer, I'm trying to get to the meat of the story. At your rate we'll be a couple in **four hours**."

"I, personally, think every aspect of our relationship is important. Even the friendship part," Spencer says with a huff.

"I know, Spence, of course it was. But I don't want to bore Johnnie-girl here. She's writing a story about love not friendship."

"Our friendship was essential to our love!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Johnnie interrupts. "Let me get this straight," directing her focus on Spencer, "You're first sapphic date **wasn't** with Ma? And you _dated_ Uncle Aiden?"

Pointing at Ashley, Spencer exclaims, "So did she!"

"WHAT? I thought you said he's like your brother! That's why I call him _'Uncle'_ Aiden."

"He is my brother! That I went through a phase with. A stupid, stupid phase. Shit Spencer, what was the point in telling her that?"

"I don't know, the same point in telling her that you also dated Kelly," Spencer smirks back.

"The same Kelly you were just talking about Ma?"

Gritting her teeth, Ashley answers, "Yes."

"So, you two dated two of the same people?" Both parents nod in shame. Upon seeing that justification, Johnnie starts rolling on the floor, holding her sides, bursting with laughter. "That's fucking hilarious! Your story shouldn't be used for an educational essay – it should be adapted into a freakin' tv show!"

"JO, SHUT UP!"


	4. Velocity

**Chapter 4 – Velocity.**

17 year old Ashley's POV:

Here I sit. So alone in love. Yes, I'll finally fucking admit it.

I'm in love with Spencer Carlin.

Whew, I said it. Can I be done now please? It's too hard dealing with these emotions and also acting on them. I'd rather not. Plus, I've already screwed it up. Been silent when needed to be honest. Might as well leave it be.

But, can I? Can I resist the longing looks, lingering touches, subtle hints, and enticing smiles? _Have you taken a look at Spencer Carlin?_ The answer is a definite **no**. Except, that I have to. I need to force her away, I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to treat her like every other girl. She deserves more than that. She deserves more than me.

Although, isn't this how every other person in love thinks like? How every other person feels? They're all so worried about being a disappointment because they love the other person _that _much. They're always gonna believe the other deserves better. But, despite all that, they stay. Even though they think they're not up to par, they stay. They deal with it.

Can I deal with it?

Fuck these doubts. Just suck it up Davies and do the right thing!

* * *

I wait a day before I talk to her. She confronted me about our relationship and I said nothing. But that won't happen tonight. I've earned some happiness. I'm gonna get my girl!

Hopefully.

Now I'm at her front door, waiting for it to open. And it's…

Mr. Carlin.

"Hi." I whisper. He gives me a knowing smile.

"Hi Ashley."

I step inside the house and immediately see Spencer. I try to lock eyes with her, but she avoids me. She looks down, shaking her head, hurt. Glancing back between Spencer and Mr. Carlin, I can't find the words to say. I'm speechless.

"It's good to see you Ashley."

My hero, Mr. Carlin to the rescue!

"Nice to see you too Mr. C."

Spencer and her dad look at each other and he walks away. I stare at Spencer again. She returns my gaze and then, silently, takes a seat on the couch.

"So?"

Ouch, caught some attitude on that one. Guess she's still upset. I sit, hesitantly. I don't want to mess this up.

"So…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the 'come here, go away' trip I've been putting you through."

She nods. "Okay, why would you do that?"

"Because I want you, and I don't want to hurt you." _And I love you._

"I can take care of myself."

Burn!

"And with some left over to take care of you."

Really? Score!

"Come to my place tonight. My mom's gonna be in La Costa for a couple of days."

Please, please, please say yes.

"Okay."

An, 'okay' will do too.

* * *

Present time:

"Let's stop there. I'm famished." Ashley begins to stand up.

"Are you kidding? You can't stop there! Things were just getting spicy!"

"Trust me. You want me to stop there."

"Why? What happens next? Do you admit that you love her? Do you have that impending 'are we a couple, are we not a couple' conversation? Do you totally say something inappropriate and wreck things?"

"None of the above."

"What then? What happens?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow, "Who's the inquisitive one now, dear daughter?"

"Oh, come on. This is like some horrid cliffhanger. What happens next?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, damn it!"

Ashley nonchalantly answers, "We have sex."

"Ashley!" Spencer turns to Johnnie, "We make love."

Holding her hand to her mouth and creating noises that imply she's going to hurl, Johnnie responds, "Gross status. Anyway you put it. I do not believe you just told your only daughter that. I now wish that I had stabbed this pencil in my ear. Just to avoid hearing that **one** sentence."

"You asked for it sweetheart."

"Ugh. Well, we best eat before I let this vision set in my mind too long allowing it to penetrate my brain causing a tumor that kills me before you two have grandchildren."

* * *

After their little snack, the family stays seated around the dining table. Johnnie brings out her journal wanting to hear more of her parents' story. The couple, however, is engrossed in their own activity of butterfly kisses, sweet whispers, and admiring stares. Annoyed, and a little disgusted, Johnnie taps on the table hard with her pencil.

Spencer and Ashley notice this and giggle at their daughter's restlessness.

"Oh, sorry Johnnie Rae, shall I continue?" Ashley finally asks.

"That would be divine."

"Do you want details about our first time togeth–"

"No."

Pouting, Ashley continues, "Fine. Well, we're at my house the next morning…"

* * *

17 year old Ashley's POV:

She's wonderful. With her hair tasseled covering her face, arms haphazardly slung over the side of the bed, body outstretched, and a drool stain on the pillow by her mouth…she's wonderful.

Miraculously, I'm up before she is. I stay in bed though, just staring at her. The sight of her eyes used to make me melt, but now it's just the sight of her. Any part of her.

I reach out to comb my hand through her hair because I can't stand the distance. Two inches away from her and I ache to be closer. Shit, she's changed me overnight.

Suddenly, her head shifts and her eyes flutter open.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Nothing else is said; we just continue to look into each other eyes. Before, whenever we caught ourselves getting lost in each others' stare, we would quickly turn away. But now, this gesture feels comfortable. Right. We no longer have shame.

"You're beautiful," I utter out.

"Not so bad yourself, rockstar."

"So, how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean, how do you feel about what happened between us? About what happened last night?" I ask a little scared of what the answer might be.

"I feel like it was long overdue."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I lay there smiling at her. She smiles back. I can see no regret in those stunning blue eyes. Last night was really perfect.

She breaks the silence.

"Where do we stand now Ashley?"

Vague question but I know exactly what she means. She wants to know if this is for real and if I'm in it for the long haul. She wants to know our status.

"Well, I guess I should ask you properly, huh?"

With that, I ignore her confused stare, get out of bed, and leave the room. I return a couple minutes later bearing a cake box and a single red rose.

Handing her the flower, I explain, "This is for you. And, what's in this box might not be as great as the brownies your mom makes, but give me a break; I never said I was a good cook."

I position the box right in front of me and lift open the top. I reveal the brownie cake I baked last night, which has the words **'Will you be my girlfriend, Spencer?' **frosted on top.

She looks at the cake, wide-eyed, and almost teary. Looking back from the cake and my frightened face, she nods her head and giggles.

"Yes."

* * *

On the way home I rest my hand on the gear shift and bob my head to the beat of the music. One minute later Spencer captures my hand with her own. We exchanged glances and smiles, and remain comfortably silent all the way to her house.

The trip seems too short when I pull up to her driveway.

She unbuckles her seat belt, then turns to me, "Thanks, for my second first-time Ashley."

"No problem…girlfriend," I say with a grin.

Tilting her head and dishing out that sparkling smile again, she leans in, kisses me on the cheek, gets out of the car, and walks away.

As I watch her perfect figure approach her house, I have to lean back and sigh. _Can life get any better than this?_


	5. Momentum

**Chapter 5 – Momentum.**

16 year old Spencer's POV:

Life could never get any better than this.

Ashley and I are a couple.

How exciting is this? She finally broke down her walls and let me in. And in such a romantic way too. Brownie cake? Perfect touch. But, at the same time I wonder about our future. We've been together for less than a day and I'm already thinking about what's to come. It's inevitable though, considering that we are in a relationship that will shock people…might even disgust people. My mother, for instance, she won't be happy – that's for sure.

And what are we going to do? Hide.

I can't do that to her. I'm not ashamed of her. I think I'm in love with her. But what else can I do?

* * *

17 year old Ashley's POV:

Ah, school. For the first time in my entire life, I'm actually excited for it. It will be mine and Spence's first outing as a couple. _A couple. _Yup, look at me Ma…I'm all grown up!

I park on the sidewalk in front of her house like a do every morning. But it's different today. I've never been so happy to pick her up in my entire life. Usually, I'm late and groggy, but today I'm cheery and on-time. _Early_ even.

I see Spencer exit her house and turn to close the front door securely. She has a concerned look on her face, but then that all fades away when she looks up to see me waiting there. Gosh, hurry up and walk down that driveway girl, because I'm about to pounce on you.

Checking her watch, she giggles as she reaches the car, "Here early?"

"Would you expect anything less?" I say cheekily as I start up the car.

"Considering you made me late to 1st period four times last week, the answer would be yes."

"I guess being with you has already changed me for the better."

As she sits down, I immediately grab for her hand. She turns to the touch, gives me a small smile, and then looks despondently out the window.

Hmph, that's a little weird.

I shrug it off and continue driving. We arrive at school so early that I'm able to snatch one of the "good" parking spots. As we get out, I decide that I'm going to walk her to class today, I am her _girlfriend_ now. Jeez, am I ever gonna get tired of saying that?

As I follow her to her locker, and now to her classroom, she looks at me suspiciously.

"Confused?" she asks.

"Always."

Laughing and tilting her head to face me she questions, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to class, silly."

"Ash, you don't have to–"

"I want to." I respond genuinely.

"Okay, but I'm not ready to do–"

"Spencer," I interrupt her for the second time, "I don't want to push anything. I just want to walk you to class. We don't have to hold hands. Don't worry; I know you don't want anybody to know yet."

"Thanks." She responds with a smile.

"No problem." With that, I grab her books from her hands and walk beside her to her class.

When we get to her class I return her books to her and turn to walk away. As I do, however, she grabs my wrist and pulls me close to her, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in 3rd period, Ash."

All I can do is smile and stare at her has she enters her classroom. Wow, that was quite a turnaround from earlier, but hey, I'm not complaining!

* * *

16 year old Spencer's POV:

Now, I know I have been a little unfair to Ashley today. I don't think she quite noticed it, but I'm sure I could have been a little more appreciative and friendly, but the thought of the future, _our_ future, was still plaguing my mind.

Nobody knows about us yet, and it's not like I don't want anybody to know, in actuality I want EVERYONE to know. I'm with Ashley Davies for crying out loud. And they said she couldn't be monogamous…we'll show them.

But, at the same time, I'm terrified to tell people of our recent relationship status change. Will it offend them? How fast will the news get to my mother? Do my brothers want to have that "if you hurt my baby sister…" talk with Ashley? Just thinking of Glen wanting to threaten Ashley gives me the shivers. Not like he's treated a girl any better.

My final decision is to keep it a secret from everyone for a while. I just feel so guilty doing this to her.

So, that's why I gave her that public kiss on the cheek. That should distract her off my destructive path for a while. Plus, she was so cute today and being the perfect girlfriend, I really couldn't resist for much longer.

And now familiar voice disrupts my thoughts.

"Hey Spencer, how was your weekend?"

Aiden. He's our best guy friend and in my 2nd period class. How could I not tell him right away? He's been so supportive of me and Ashley, and he would never betray us if we asked him to keep this a secret. I guess if I let just one person in on it, it should be him.

"Amazing."

"Ashley amazing?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I start gushing right away, "Oh my God, Aiden, you should have seen her this weekend. She was so apologetic and sweet. She told me everything she was thinking and I ended up staying at her house all weekend and…"

"_And?_"

"Well, maybe I should wait until lunch to tell you." I said, teasing him.

"What? No! Tell me now Spencer!"

"Ashley really should be there too when I tell you." And that was true. I hadn't asked her if it was okay for me to tell people about us. She probably wouldn't mind, and, considering this was Aiden whom I was telling, I'm sure she wouldn't be very upset if I let it slip to him.

"You're lucky we only have one more period to go Carlin."

"Maybe I won't tell you at all Dennison."

* * *

Well, 2nd and 3rd period came and went. I talked to Ashley a little bit during Mrs. Brewster's class, but that's about it. On our way to lunch I decide to tell Ashley about my plan.

"I want to tell Aiden."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Ash, he's been really supportive and helpful to us…I think we owe it to him."

"You know he'd totally get off on the thought of us together, right?"

Shocked, I playfully hit her on the arm, "Ashley!"

Feigning innocent, she questions me, "What?"

All I could do is shake my head and continue walking towards our lunch table. Aiden is already there, and there's three lunch trays before us. Seems like somebody was feeling generous today.

"What's all this?"

"The faster you get your food, the faster I get details about this weekend. So talk. And don't you dare leave anything out."

* * *

Present time:

"Again, Mom, I really don't want to know the down low on your 'second first-time' with Ma. Let's skip your confession to Uncle Aiden, please."

Looking at her watch Spencer responds, "Actually, let's skip my turn to tell the story completely. Somebody has to start the cooking around here sometime. And, considering you both," she paused pointing at the two brunettes, "can't operate a stove to save your life, looks like I'm going to have to. Plus, Ash, I'm going to call Kyla and see how she's feeling after blowing her promotion. Don't ruin our story too much okay?" Spencer then gets up, giving both Ashley and Johnnie a kiss on the forehead and heads to the kitchen.

"Whew, that's good it's almost dinner time because I was just about to fall asleep again. I love my wife, but jeez, she was slowing things down wasn't she?"

"Eh, that round wasn't too bad."

"You're being too easy on her Johnnie-girl."

* * *

17 year old Ashley's POV:

So, we tell Aiden and, as I suspected, he was pretty excited about it. He kept asking super pervy questions. _Boys._

Anyway, we satisfy him the best we can and by the end of lunch, he's calmed down a bit. Spencer makes it very clear to him that he cannot tell anybody about us…several times in fact. It's starting to get to me.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ask her once Aiden left us to go to the gym.

"Doing what?"

Playing the dumb blonde card. _So_ not working Spencer.

"You told him, like, 50 billion times not to tell anybody? You're trying to hide us a little too well Spencer."

"I'm just not ready yet."

"Are you sure? Or are you just ashamed?"

"Ashley…"

"Whatever. I'll see you after school."

Ok, ok, I may have been too hard on her, but her constantly telling Aiden to shut his mouth was beginning to bug me. She'd been acting distant all day, except for that kiss before 1st period. Had she had second thoughts? I really should be trying to talk calmly to her, but what the hell, everybody knows I'm not a rational person.

* * *

Present time:

"Hurdle one." Johnnie states.

"Out of many, your mother's a handful."

"But fighting during the honeymoon stage?"

Pointing in the direction of the kitchen and whispering quietly, Ashley says, "What can I say? It's all _her_ fault."

"Come on, I know she didn't initiate most of the quarrels you two had."

Before Ashley has time to defend herself, Spencer yells from the kitchen:

"Wash up ladies! Dinner is served!"


End file.
